


12

by that_fandomlife



Series: Holiday Memories with Gyuhao [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, but mainly fluff, gets a bit mature, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Mingyu gives his boyfriend 12 significant kisses throughout the year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! This is sort of my gift to you guys for well, New Years, I guess. Haha. 
> 
> Also this is sorta not editing so sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**January.**

"Did you find a nose for him?" Minghao asked as he fixed the snowman's head one last time. 

"Yeah," Mingyu replied. 

Minghao looked around and saw Mingyu walking towards him with a carrot in his hand. 

"You're using one of your carrots? The carrot from your garden? The carrot you'll only use 'for emergencies'? Minghao gasped. 

"Well this is an emergency. Ming needs a nose. He won't be able to smell anything if he doesn't have a nose," Mingyu pointed out. 

Minghao smiled then laughed as he watched Mingyu proudly place the carrot in the middle of the snowman's head. The two stepped back and admired the snowman they spent an hour making. 

"It oddly fits him," Minghao pointed out. 

"Oddly enough, your nose fits you too," Mingyu joked, looking down at Minghao, who playfully rolled his eyes.

Mingyu smiled then placed a small kiss on top of Minghao's nose in reply.

___

**February.**

"Happy Valentine's day Hao," Mingyu said, stepping into their shared apartment with grocery bags in his arms. 

Minghao stood up from the couch and walked towards him. 

"Happy Valentine's day my love," Minghao replied, pulling his boyfriend into a hug, "What do you have planned for this year?" 

"I want to cook you a meal, since you love my cooking so much," Mingyu replied. 

"Oh?' Minghao asked.

"Yes, so follow me to the kitchen, where we can start our Valentine's day together," Mingyu said. 

Without hesitation, Minghao followed Mingyu into the kitchen, where he made kimchi and beef, Minghao's favorite Korean food. Of course, it took longer than it should've, since Minghao kept looking over Mingyu's shoulder and asking when the food would be done. Mingyu could never turn down admiring Minghao, which is why it took longer. 

Once the food was finished, they ate and talked like they usually did.

When they realized they were still hungry, Mingyu suggested they make a cake, which they did. Once the cake was baked, Mingyu got out a container of whip cream. When Mingyu was distracted, Minghao got a handful of whip cream and smeared it onto Mingyu's face. Mingyu gasped in reply, and looked at Minghao in shock as Minghao loudly laughed.

Mingyu smirked then grabbed his own hand of whip cream, doing the same to Minghao. Minghao gasped and they both proceeded to chase each other around the kitchen isand in an attempt to smear more whip cream on the other. Before either of them knew it, their faces were covered with the fluffy whip cream.

"You're a goof," Mingyu laughed as he started to clean himself off.

"Only for you, Minghao replied, putting more whip cream on places Mingyu wiped it clean.

Mingyu lovingly smiled then put the wash cloth down, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek.

___

**March.**

"What kind of gift is it?" Mingyu asked as he shook the medium sized-box, abandoning the half eaten piece of cake sitting on the coffee table.

"Well you'll have to open it if you want to know," Minghao replied, finishing his piece of cake. 

Mingyu's patience ran out, and before he knew it, he was ripping off the wrapping paper that covered the box. Once the wrapping paper was completely torn, Mingyu opened the box. Mingyu gasped, pulling out a black bomber jacket.

Mingyu immediately stood up and pulled on the jacket.

"Do you like it?" Minghao shyly asked as he watched his boyfriend try on the new bomber jacket he had gotten him.

"Of course I love it HaoHao. It looks amazing on me, and it even looks nice on me too," Mingyu replied, "You know me too well."

"I went shopping for your gift the other day, and I couldn't really see anything I liked. Then I saw the jacket, and I thought that it would look perfect on you. Plus, your old jacket is starting to get worn out so I thought... thought you needed a new one," Minghao explained.

"This must have costed you so much," Mingyu said. 

"Well Seungcheol-hyung told me the store he got it from and the store gave me a discount since I was recommended. It wasn't too bad of a price," Minghao explained. 

"Regardless, I love it, and you," Mingyu replied, making Minghao blush, "In all honesty, you're the best gift Minghao. I'm lucky to have an amazing guy like you, an amazing guy who is sweet, kind, and cares so much about my needs and warmth. You're like my own... caring, Chinese Prince Charming. Thank you." 

Mingyu then kneeled down on the floor in front of Minghao. He took Minghao's hand in his and leaned in to kiss his hand. 

"Thank you."

Minghao blushed and nodded in reply.

___

 **April.**  

"I'm happy the snow is melting," Minghao happily said as him and Mingyu took a walk through the park, piles of melted snow lining the trail they walked on.

"Why?" Mingyu asked with a small chuckle. 

"I like the smell," Minghao said as Mingyu gave him a weird look, "I like the tress, the wet dirt, the warm breeze, stuff like that. You just don't get it." 

"I don't get it... but no one else would get it. You're just weird," Mingyu pointed out.

Minghao let out a fake gasp before playfully punching Mingyu in the arm.

"Shut up. You love it." 

Mingyu smiled. 

"You know I do." 

Minghao knowingly giggled before Mingyu placed a kiss on his temple. 

___

**May.**

"It's raining," Minghao pouted as it started to pour outside.

"Well... I guess we can't go roller skating like we planned to," Mingyu sighed.

"That's not fair. I wanted to go roller skating," Minghao said, "Imagine how many times you would've fell. Imagine how many times I would've been able to laugh and make fun of you."

Mingyu scoffed.

"Well that isn't very nice."

Minghao then smiled.

"I would've helped you up babe. You know that."

"Well, if we can't go outside, I guess we can order food and watch movies all day," Mingyu suggested.

"I like that idea," Minghao said.

As Minghao ordered the food, Mingyu looked through their collection of movies and pulled out a piles of movies for them to watch.

A couple of hours later, empty containers that once held their food were empty. A comedy movie was playing on the tv in front of them while they comfortably sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around the two. Mingyu looked over and saw that Minghao had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

Giving him a loving smile, he pulled Minghao onto his lap, allowing his Chinese boyfriend to rest his head on his chest.

Mingyu placed a small kiss on his forehead as Minghao let out a small gasp in reply. 

___

**June.**

"The sky is so beautiful," Minghao whispered, "Look at all of the lanterns."

"A lot of people did come out here tonight didn't they?" Mingyu asked, looking at all of the people around them.

"Well summer just started, and this is sort of a tradition to let lanterns fly into the sky when summer starts," Minghao replied.

"Are you ready to let our lantern fly?" Mingyu asked, looking at the red lantern he was holding.

"Of course," Minghao replied with a smile.

Before Mingyu let go of it, he pulled Minghao close to him and held his hand.

"Do you want to make a wish?" Mingyu asked, "They say if you make a wish as you let the lantern fly, it'll come true."

Minghao raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I didn't hear it from anywhere. I made it up myself, but I'd like to think it's true," Mingyu replied, "Do you want to wish for anything?"

"Yes," Minghao replied, "I wish that... we have more moments like this in which we'll let a lantern fly into the sky."

"Well... I can guarantee that that wish will come true." 

Mingyu then wrapped his arm around Minghao's waist and pulled him into a kiss, releasing the lantern into the sky.

___

**July.**

"Mingyu, let's go swimming!" Minghao exclaimed once they finished their picnic food. 

"HaoHao, haven't you heard of the 'waiting twenty minutes before you swim so you don't cramp' rule?" Mingyu asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just choosing to not follow it," Minghao said, as he tried to pull Mingyu onto his feet, "Please Mingyu?"

Mingyu sighed.

"Fine, but if I start cramping, you're saving me."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Minghao rushed out as he slipped off his shirt.

Mingyu did the same thing and quickly followed Minghao into the ocean. The two splashed each other and attempted to drag into the water multiple times, though neither of them ever succeeded.

Minghao then got the idea to jump onto Mingyu's back. That wasn't a good idea for either of them. Mingyu, being extra clumsy himself, slipped and tumbled into the water as he attempted to balance himself, pulling Minghao with him.

They quickly emerged from the water, soaking wet and laughing.

"You idiot. You weren't suppose to slip," Minghao laughed.

"You should know me by now HaoHao. I was bound to," Mingyu replied.

Minghao laughed again as Mingyu helped him up to his feet. And then and there Mingyu realized how beautiful Minghao looked in the setting sun, with his dripping down hair sticking ti his forehead with water dripping off his body.

And with that, Mingyu gently held Minghao's chin and slowly leaned in for a soft kiss, the taste of salt lingering on their lips.  

___

**August.**

"HaoHao?"

Minghao looked up, and almost cried, seeing his boyfriend walk towards him. His impatient self could wait anymore, causing him to run towards his boyfriend and wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Mingyu almost fell because he was so surprised, causing him to lose the grip on his suitcases. But Mingyu smiled and embraced his boyfriend. 

"I missed you Gyuie," Minghao whispered, "Don't you ever dare leave like that ever again, okay?"

"I'll have to HaoHao, for the internship I have. There will be times where they'll have me go on business trips for a couple of weeks," Mingyu replied.

"But I'll miss you too much," Minghao whined, tightening his grip on Mingyu.

"I know HaoHao," Mingyu soothingly whispered, "But next time, I'll ask if you can come with me so you don't have to miss me anymore. Does that sound good?"

Minghao quickly nodded. 

"You're cute when you're clingy like this," Mingyu said, fondly laughing.

"Just need you near me, always," Minghao whispered, as if he were a shy kid scared of being left behind.

"I'll always be with you, promise," Mingyu comfortably whispered.

"Promise?" Minghao asked in a shy kid voice again.

"I promise," Mingyu confirmed, before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Minghao's lips to seal the promise. 

___

**September.**

"Make the pain go away," Minghao complained. 

"Your stomach still hurts?" Mingyu sighed, pressing a cool wash cloth to Minghao's face. 

Minghao nodded.

"It's freezing. My head is killing me, and yes, my stomach won't stop hurting."

"I'm sorry I can't make it go away HaoHao," Mingyu sighed, putting the cloth down on the nightstand and standing up to fix the blanket that Minghao had himself wrapped in, "I don't get it. We both got flu shots. Why are you the only one that got sick?"

"Beats me," Minghao said before he coughed, "I'd like to know why we're both not laying in bed, sick."

"Well... that's how life is I guess," Mingyu sighed, "I'll make you some soup that should help your stomach. My mom used to make it when I was sick with the flu so it should help. Then I can bring you some ice cream as a treat. Then you can take a nap. How does that sound?"

Minghao smiled.

"Sounds great."

Mingyu smiled then nodded.

"I'm going to the store to get some ingredients and some ice cream. I won't be gone any longer than thirty minutes. Call me if you feel even a little bit worse, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you babe," Minghao whispered, "Love you."

Mingyu gave an even bigger smile then kneeled down. He placed a loving kiss on Minghao's sweaty forehead.

"Mingyu don't do that! You'll get sick! And we'll have to call someone take care of us!" Minghao protested.

"I don't care if I get. I like kissing you," Mingyu replied, "Besides, loving and caring for you and giving you kisses is worth getting the flu."

___

**October.**

"Can I just say how adorable you look in your costume?" Mingyu cooed as he looked over his boyfriend's costume, seeing the green shirt, overalls that fit him perfectly, with a green cap with an 'L' on it. 

"I could say the same thing about you," Minghao replied as he turned away from the mirror, seeing his boyfriend in a red shirt, overalls that also fit him perfectly, and a red cap that had an 'M' on it.

"I'm not adorable. I'm hot," Mingyu retorted.

"Yeah, adorably hot," Minghao replied.

"We're both adorably hot. There," Mingyu settled as Minghao nodded in agreement, fixing his overalls. 

Mingyu then softly smiled and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and and resting his head on top of Minghao's.

"Ready for that party?" Mingyu asked, "Jeonghan-hyung said his party this year is going to be better than last year." 

"He says that every year, and it's typically the same every year," Minghao replied. 

"It will be better this year, because you're not leaving my side," Mingyu stated, "Last year, I left you for one second, just to get you a drink, and I come back and see his friend, Junhui, hitting on you. I'm making sure that doesn't happen this year." 

"Well you were always jealous one," Minghao lightly laughed. 

"Just don't wanna lose my HaoHao," Mingyu whined. 

"You won't babe," Minghao assured him, giving him a soft smile, "I'm all yours."

"Good," Mingyu said, giving Minghao a quick kiss on the top of his head. 

___

**November.**

Mingyu pushed Minghao against one of the walls in their bedroom, putting his arms on both sides of him, leaving Minghao trapped between Mingyu and the wall his back was resting on. Minghao looked up, smirking when he saw the darkness in his eyes. 

"Eager now are we?" Minghao asked. 

"I've been waiting the whole day for this moments. Through the annoying classes and droning professors and dragging hours, I get to come home and see you in all of your beauty," Mingyu replied, "I'm going to make this a birthday you'll never forget."

"No cake or presents?" Minghao asked with a fake pout. 

"Well... not tonight," Mingyu replied, "Let's make a deal. How about I take you tonight, and I take you out tomorrow night? That is-" 

Mingyu chuckled.

"... If you can walk tomorrow." 

"What are you trying to say Kim Mingyu?" Minghao asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Let's just say that... seeing how beautiful you look now, I might not be able to control myself," Mingyu almost growled. 

"Well... you want me?" Minghao leaned in and asked in a breathless whisper, "I'm all yours."

"So... deal?" Mingyu quickly asked. 

Minghao nodded.

Without hesitation, Mingyu leaned in and buried his head in Minghao's neck, placing kisses on his neck. Minghao gasped, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck, allowing Mingyu to claim him. Mingyu kisses his sweet spot, the spot he knew to well and started to gently suck as Minghao let out a breathless moan, Mingyu smirked and continued to suck on the sweet spot he knew all too well.

Mingyu pulled away then rested his head against Minghao's.

"I'm going to love you in a way you deserved to be loved."

"Then do it. Prove that you love me."

Mingyu bit his lip then leaned in and captured Minghao's lips in his for a rough kiss. 

___

**December.**

"So... we survived another year," Mingyu pointed out as they watched a new year countdown on their tv, both of them wrapped in a blaket.

"Five years and counting," Minghao replied with a soft smile.

"Through the good and bad times, I'm glad you're the one by my side," Mingyu replied. 

"I'm glad it's you babe. It's always been you, ever since they say in high school, when you saved me from those bullies," Minghao reminisced.

"It was my honor to save someone as beautiful and sweet as you," Mingyu said.

A silence sat between them.

"Minghao, can we talk?" Mingyu asked. 

Minghao suddenly grew scared, but it could be anything. He needed to hear it first.

He hesitantly nodded. 

"Minghao... I want someone like you by my side, always," Mingyu started, "I've never known anyone as sweet and beautiful as you. I've never met anyone that makes my insides turn out, that makes my heart pitter-patter everytime I see them, that makes me smile. What I feel for you... is something I've never felt for anyone else. Being with you for five years made me realize that I never want this feeling to go away. I want to feel this for as long as I live. The only way I feel it is if I'm with you. I never want to lose that feeling, and ultimately, I never want to lose you."  

"I want you with me for as long as I live. I want to travel the world with you. I want to have kids with you. I want to grow old with you. With everything I accomplish in life, I want you to be standing by my side. I don't want anyone. I want you. I want your love." 

"There's only one way to guarantee that'll happen."

Mingyu pulled himself away from the blanket as Minghao looked at him in confusion. Mingyu started to get down on one knee.

"Mingyu... babe? What are... What are you doing?" Minghao asked.

Mingyu pulled out a small box out of his sweater pocket as Minghao's eyes widened.

"Mingyu? Mingyu oh my god-"

"Xu Minghao, I want to spent the rest of my life with me, so will you do the honors of being my husband?" Mingyu asked as he opened the back box, revealing a diamond ring.

"Oh... Oh... Oh my... Oh my god," Minghao breathed.

"Will you marry me?" Mingyu asked again.

After the shock ran over Minghao, he quickly nodded.

"Yes. Yes, a million times yes," Minghao replied, "I would love to marry you. I would love to be your husband. I would love to be with you... for the rest of my life."

Mingyu sighed in relief as he took the ring out of the box and slip the shining ring onto Minghao's ring finger. 

Minghao then threw his arms around Mingyu's neck, pulling him into a tight hug as the countdown on the tv started. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Mingyu replied. 

Mingyu then leaned in and pulled Minghao into a kiss as the countdown finished, welcoming the new year. They shared a longing and love-felt kiss, one that had more emotion than any of the other kisses they shared, one that expressed the emotions they could describe.

Mingyu pulled away, keeping his lips hovering over Minghao's.

"Can't wait to get married to you... Mr. Kim." 

"It would be my honor."


End file.
